


Noise

by awildlibby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills moved to Tallahassee with the guarantee of a good job in the child services and the promise of a quiet and mother free life. That is, until she is landed with an incredibly noisy neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble I wrote to relieve some of the stress of the holidays. As always feel free to leave comments and stuff I love 'em :)

Regina had just about had it.

Loud, incessant shouting echoed from next door, followed by smashing porcelain and a strangled cry. 

She had moved to Tallahassee assuming she would be able to manage a quiet life away from her tenacious mother. Apparently not. 

She'd lived in her apartment for less than a month, and already she was ready to murder her neighbors.

After yet another sleepless night, Regina thought she'd go introduce herself. With an angry snarl, Regina found herself poised in front of apartment 234F, her fist raised, and stopped. Was she really going to do this? Regina Mills, the 20 year old who once spent a week in January staying in a hotel room with a window that wouldn't shut because she was too polite to complain. 

All hesitation crumbled when another loud shout rumbled through the hallway. Regina banged her fist on the door meaningfully, but immediately regretted it when it swung open to reveal a disheveled looking blonde, her long hair tied into a messy bun and her forehead slick with sweat. Regina raked her eyes down the woman, drinking in her appearance, from the grubby white tanktop boasting her tightly refined abs to the snotty toddler on her hip. 

"Yeah?" She spat. Regina shrunk at the bitter tone. She didn't blame her though. It's not like she _knew_ the woman. She just thought that strangers were generally polite with other strangers. Apparently not. 

"Lady?" The same voice practically growled. This startled Regina.

"Right, yeah, um, I live next door, and, well, um, I was just wondering if you could, um-"

"Keep it down?"

"Uh, yeah." Regina mumbled, her eyes darting across the patterns on the carpet below her feet.

The woman before her scoffed. "Look lady, I don't know who you think you are, but I certainly know that my domestics are none of your business, okay? Now, if we're done here..." She trailed off and began to shut the door again. This annoyed Regina. Not only was the woman showing a complete lack of respect for Regina's wishes, she was being a dick about it, too.

Regina stuck a foot in her door to stop it from closing. "Actually _lady_ " Regina drawled. "Your domestic is my business. You know why? Because these walls are _paper thin_ and I can hear everything you say. Or shout. Whatever. The point is, I work very high up and I have to do a lot of my work at home. And if I can't get that work done, other things will be incomplete, and that could lead on a domino affect that could affect _you_. You hear me? Keep it down."

Regina turned to walk away, satisfied, when suddenly a strong hand gripped at her bicep, spinning her to face the woman again. Fear was evident in her eyes, and Regina chuckled internally.

"What kind of things?" She practically whispered. Her grip on Regina tightened, and she struggled free. 

"Oh you know, child income, childcare, rights to your child, nothing major." Regina shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips when the woman's eyes nearly bugged from her head. 

"Rights to my child?" She whispered absently. It was clear that the question was intended for Regina, but the faraway look in the woman's eyes suggested that her mind was somewhere else entirely. 

"Oh yeah, we've got our eye on you Emma. One slip up and you'll loose him." The truth was, Regina had no idea how this woman was with her child. She wasn't on the monitored list, and the only way Regina had even known the woman's name was from a mail mix up the week before.

Emma's eyes began to fill with tears. "Well, is there anything I can do to stop that from happening?" She had stepped over the boundary of her apartment, the door swinging shut behind her. The patter of small feet running towards the back of the flat could be heard just before the latch slipped shut, leaving the pair stood in the hall. 

Regina leaned in to whisper into the woman's ear. "Keep the noise down." She walked into her own apartment and quietly slipped the door shut, sliding the lock across and leaning hr back against the smooth wood, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. Oh yeah, that was totally worth it.


	2. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following a request, I have wrote another chapter for this fic. Might write a third, might not. Tell me in the comments if you think I should or not :)

Emma was pissed.

Ever since her neighbor had stopped by, she'd been on edge beyond belief, tiptoeing around her drunken husband and trying to keep their fights in a hushed whisper. 

It had worked for around a week, until he decided to go out and get drunk in a bar. He came in, shouting and screaming, and Emma shushed him as quick as possible. He'd still shouted though. He'd still disturbed his neighbors work. He'd still given her a reason to take away their son. 

"Neal!" Emma hissed. She picked up her sleeping son, watching as he stirred, and stormed from the apartment as quietly as possible. She had to apologise. 

Knocking on the door of her neighbor, she was surprised to see it opened straight away, revealing the same woman she'd seen the week before. Her dark, perfectly coiffed hair fell just above her shoulders, and she held herself with more confidence, an annoyed frown playing on her brows. 

"Can I help you Ms. Swan?" She demanded, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, well, no, I-"

"Oh do spit it out. Babbling doesn't suit you and I have somewhere to be." She huffed.

"Right, yes, well, I just wanted to apologise for my husbands behaviour. You see, he's a drunk and I told him to keep it down but he wouldn't and yeah, um, sorry."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth. "A drunk, huh?"

Emma nodded.

"No environment for a child, don't you think?"

Emma could have kicked herself. How could she be so stupid as to mention his drinking.

"No ma'am, it's not." She hung her head in shame. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you. I mean, because he disturbed your work or whatever."

Regina pretended to think about it. "Let me take you out for a drink."

"Excuse me?" Emma spluttered.

"Let me take you out for a drink." She repeated calmly.

"But I'm married!" Emma tried to protest.

"Unhappily so."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"The necklace around your neck is clearly older than your wedding ring, but it's cleaner and better taken care of. You speak of your husband in an ashamed manner. From the looks of things, you refuse to leave him alone with your son. Let me take you out for a drink."

Emma gawked. "W-right now?"

Regina just nodded. She leaned back and grabbed her purse from the table behind the door, locked the apartment, and started down the corridor.She stopped when she got to the end and noticed that Emma wasn't following her. She turned to see her still stood outside Regina's apartment, rubbing the back of the boy clung to her hip. 

"Right now." Emma repeated. 

"Ms. Swan." Regina started to loose her patience. 

"Right. Okay. I guess we're going then." She mumbled into her sons ear before walking fast to catch up with Regina.

\---------

The cafe Regina led them into was homey and small, clearly a family run business. They sat in a booth near the back, the white leather seats soft against Emma's mostly exposed back. She set her son down next to her and he yawned, rubbed his eyes, and scanned his surroundings. Pulling at his mothers tank top, he mumbled. "Mommy, where are we?"

Emma put her hand on his back. "We're in a cafe honey. The nice lady from next door has taken us out. Say hello."

He opened his groggy eyes and focused on Regina, smiling. "You're pretty." He mumbled.

"Why thankyou." Regina smiled. "You're pretty dapper yourself. What's your name young man?"

"Henry." He smiled, now fully awake. "And I'm four." He held up four of his chubby little fingers and Regina giggled. 

"Nice to meet you Henry. I'm Regina." Regina stuck her hand out, and Henry grabbed it, his tongue sticking out as he focused on shaking it the way he'd been taught. 

"So that's your name." Emma whispered, mainly to herself. Regina chuckled. 

"Yes dear, I have a name."

A pink tint reached Emma's ears at being heard, and she busied herself by looking over the menu. A waitress walked past with a tray of food, reminding Emma that she hadn't eaten anything in nearly two days. Her stomach rumbled at the scent, and Regina glanced at her watch.

"It's nearly dinner time. Would you like to order food whilst we are here?"

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, I thought we were only coming for a drink."

"I'm sure. All on me. Get whatever you like."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Emma smiled, and Regina returned it. The waitress came by and took their drink orders, ten whisked away again, leaving the trio to decide on their food.

"Henry, what would you like to eat?" Emma asked him. She opened the menu in front of him and started to scan the menu for something she knew he'd like. 

"Mac 'n' cheese?" He asked hopefully, and Regina chuckled. 

"Okay kid, Mac 'n' Cheese it is." Emma smiled. "Is that okay?" She asked Regina.

Regina smiled. "Oh of course it is. Have whatever you like."

Emma smiled and in thanks and looked over the menu again.


	3. Henry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this little string of drabbles and I thought I'd create another light hearted addition, though that didn't really go to plan. Oops.
> 
> If anyone want's to know I wrote this to 'I'll stand by you' by Pretenders.

A week passed and Regina didn't hear another peep from her neighbor. So much so that she got worried. Surely a young boy cried at least once during the period of 7 days? Apparently not.  

Two weeks and Regina was getting antsy. What if something had happened? They hadn't moved. Regina saw their mail in their pigeon hole every morning. Stunned into silence perhaps? She shook her head at the thought. She had little idea of what could have done that, and it was incredibly unlikely. 

After a month of worrying, Regina came to the conclusion that something was wrong. No four year old child could go a month without making a noise.  

Knocking hard on her neighbors door in worry, Regina began to tap her foot impatiently on the gritty carpet of the hallway. A voice whispered in her head. A voice telling her that something was wrong. A vaguely familiar voice calling for her help.  

 _Emma_  

She cupped her hands over her ears in what seemed to be a fruitless attempt at blocking out the sound. Her brow furrowed when the calling became muffled, and she slowly peeled back her hands and looked over her shoulder to see Emma's matted blonde hair and red face. She was hunched over, a red leather jacket tossed haphazardly over a lump.  

"Regina!" She called, her voice thick with tears. Regina was by her side in an instant, her hand reaching for Emma's back in order to soothe her. From what, she did not know _._  

Looking down, she saw the fine brown hair of the boy she met a month ago. His face looked peaceful and slack, and a small puddle of sticky blood pooled around his left temple. Regina stood immediately, calling 911 as quick as possible. 

* * *

 

Sickly sweet disinfectant stung Regina's nose. The stark white walls looked daunting, and the way the doctors were rushing in and out of Henry's room was nothing but reassuring. Emma pacing in front of Regina, a troubled expression etched into her brow, wasn't really helping either. 

"Emma. Sit down." Regina tried. She'd been trying for an hour and a half. Her concern fell on deaf ears and Emma's expression stiffened.  

"Emma." She raised her voice slightly, hoping to get through to her. Still no response. Regina's hand reached out and settled on the blonde's forearm, and Emma stood still to look at her.  

"Emma." Regina almost whispered. "It's okay. Sit down." Emma did as she was told, settling heavily into the seat next to Regina.  

The dams broke. 

Heavy tears began to stream silently down Emma's cheeks, leaving red streaks and bloodshot eyes in their wake. Her hard, troubled expression stayed abundant on her hunched brow and tight lips, yet her eyes read vulnerability and helplessness. They told a tale of the times in Emma's life where she had felt unable, weak, powerless. Her once clear, lively green eyes were clouded and lost. They darted around the room as if searching for answers, and her pupils dilated when she saw her reflection in the polished lino floors.  

A loud, distressed sigh escaped her lips, and Emma looked surprised, as if she'd had no control of her release. Regina began to massage gentle circles into the base of Emma's stooped back. Emma visibly relaxed at the contact, her head bowing back so she could trace the patterns on the ceiling. 

A rush of skilled workers in white lab coats barged through the waiting room towards Henry's room, and Emma froze when she heard the stolid whine of the heart machine as it let out a loud shriek; loud enough for the anxious women in the waiting room to hear. Her gaze locked on the closed doors and her eyes grew wide, her face drained of colour. 

Her posture became rigid, and the only emotion shown was behind her eyes. A cry for help danced along the once vibrant green, exposing her interior decay, unmasking her guilt and the gnawing at her chest as she denies what she knows to be true. 

She rose to her feet, expressionless and seemingly stoic. Visibly swallowing, Emma began to walk towards Henry's room, where a nurse waited patiently, donning a saddened expression. Regina closed her eyes as she realised the impending.  

"I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly.  

Emma nodded minutely. "Can I see him?" She breathed, afraid of the tears that were already threatening to spill.  

The nurse nodded and stepped aside.  

"I'll wait here Emma." Regina said gently, but the agonising plea in Emma's desolate gaze asked otherwise, and Regina gave a single swift nod and followed Emma as she slowly pushed open the doors, as if stalling the inevitable would make it less real, fable, hallucinatory.  

Regina followed Emma through the doors, keeping her distance, aware Emma needed space. In the centre of the room sat a mostly empty bed, the body occupying it small and feeble. 

She watched as Emma slowly walked to the bedside, pushing aside the once squealing monitor and kneeling by her sons side. She gently stroked his long, curling locks to the side and planted a whisper of a kiss on his forehead, her warm salty tears falling over his face and settling like raindrops in his long eyelashes. Her exhale of "I love you Henry." pulled at Regina's heart and a single, lonely tear slipped out over her olive skin. She swiped it away quickly, all too aware that it wasn't _her_  son that had just died. She had to stay strong, a shoulder to cry on for her new friend.  

Emma's tears fell and fell, making her eyes puffy and her cheeks red. Still, she made no sound, staring impassively at her sons cold, lifeless body. She sat for what seemed like hours, until a timid nurse came in and quietly informed Regina that visiting times were over and that they were required to leave. Regina nodded politely and the nurse slipped out silently, leaving Regina with the hard job. 

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly, her voice weak and brittle, as to not startle the grieving blonde. After no response, Regina tried again. "Do you want to pull the cloth over Emma?" 

Emma did nothing but shake her head. "Not without you." She barely whispered, a string of words that hit Regina in the gut like a fist.  

 _Not without you._  

 _"_ Okay." Regina murmured. She moved from her place behind Emma and stood rigid on the other side of the bed, gently gripping the corner of the sheet that was folded down by Henry's hips, exposing the deep purple bruise budding in the centre of the boy's chest, more than likely where they had tried to restart his still heart.  

Emma swiped at the tears flowing down her cheeks to try and clear her vision and gently pinched the other side of the sheet. Regina waited until Emma was ready, and they slowly lifted it up and over his head, hiding his calm expression from view. 

Regina stepped around the foot of the bed again, watching as fresh sobs erupted from Emma's mouth. She quickly moved and wrapped her arms around Emma's body in a silent embrace. Emma stiffened, her back rigid and her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Regina clung on though, and sure enough, Emma melted into the embrace, her teary eyes falling to dampen Regina's shoulder and her arms wrapping tightly around the older woman's back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to shout at me in the comments aha. Did you cry? I did while writing it. 
> 
> I promise you I didn't start writing with this in mind, though I'm kinda happy how it turned out. Let me know if you still actually want me to carry on since the only reason anyone reads these fics is because of the cute relationship between lover and mother and son, right?
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
